Nervy and Pervy
by flowersforjoy
Summary: Kirishima is being given the opportunity of a lifetime to make out with his long time crush and tutor, Bakugou but his nerves may get in the way of a potential relationship, or will it?


"Are you okay?" Bakugou asked without a hint of concern in his voice. It sounded almost disgusted, though Kirishima was praying that wasn't the case since Bakugou was kissing him- or was up until now.

Swallowing Kirishima nodded despite being- not okay.

He was on fire. His cheeks, his chest, his palms were practically dripping sweat. This was the worst possible scenario.

"I never would have thought that sucking face would scare you." Bakugou teased, which was a better alternative than possible disgust, but it didn't really do anything to calm his nerves.

His heart was pounding, and it had done that many a time up until now between working out, running and fighting villains, and well, masturbating. Feeling ashamed by that last thought alone Bakugou pulled back completely.

"Dammit," Kirishima cried covering his face with both hands and wanting to cry out of frustration.

"Haven't you, kissed someone before?" Bakugou asked, sounding kind of concerned.

"I have!" and it's the truth but it wasn't anything like this, those were fleeting and small, meaningless. This was kissing Bakugou, his longtime crush and possible boyfriend if he could just get his act together but every time he thinks of screwing up he screws up.

And like that Bakugou practically reads his mind and says, "Maybe you're just thinking too much." His tone informative as if it was something Kirishima didn't already know. He may not have been the brightest crayon in the Crayola box, but he knew good and well that he was responsible for why this anticipated steamy make out session had taken a dark turn and become a form of interrogation.

What made the situation worse somehow was that he was lowkey turned on by the idea of Bakugou being a bad cop trying to get information out of him.

He was a sick, sick person.

"I don't think at all when I need to and think too much when I don't." Kirishima admits defeatedly.

"Then, do you want to stop? I mean we can go back to tutoring seeing as that's what we're supposed to be doing."

Kirishima's heart fell to his feet. Not only would he be giving up this chance to make out with Bakugou, but he'd have to do fucking homework instead. Hell. No.

"No, I don't want to give up."

"It isn't that big of a deal, you really need to study." Bakugou says almost patronizing.

Knowing words wasn't his strong suit Kirishima reaches over and pushes Bakugou crossed legged onto his back in his bedroom. Something that if he thought too much about could send all the blood in his body straight to his dick and make him lose all his nerve.

He swallows and dares to look into Bakugou's eyes. Twinkling despite being pushed and held down. A smirk spreads across his face and Kirishima isn't sure if his heart was still beating or not.

Why is he so hot? Why is everything about him a turn on for me? Am I a pervert?

"You're thinking again weird hair." Bakugou points out clearly enjoying this for some profound reason. Kirishima knits his brows together and places a solid kiss right on the center of Bakugou's-

Cheek.

He places one on his cheek, as if they were foreign boys meeting, or platonic friends, or worse- related.

He almost wants to scream. He shuts his eyes for a moment and when he opens them Bakugou is in his face.

"What was that?"

"A kiss?"

"My grandmother could have kissed me better." He says and Kirishima actually tries again.

He kisses him on the lips but it's short lived and disappointing for them both.

"Are you my fucking grandma? Try actually kissing me, what's the worst that can happen?"

The question was meant to be rhetorical but Kirishima doesn't know what that means and answers despite it all.

"I could suck."

"You're already sucking."

Kirishima cringes, "I-I could be really bad even when I try really hard, I could sneeze," Bakugou watches him nervously utter the next part, "I could get hard."

"That's not the worst thing." Bakugou admits caressing Kirishima's upper arm and almost immediately his sweatpants start to tent near his crotch.

"Wow, already? You've been holding back."

"Well all the talk of grandmas has been helping."

Bakugou actually chuckles at that and shamelessly runs a hand along his dick.

Kirishima's heart stops and he forgets how to breathe.

"You're getting this hard from me?" Bakugou asks and Kirishima still not knowing what rhetorical means nods closing his eyes and biting his lip. His breath picks up and every inhale is important, and every exhale is shaky.

Bakugou repositions himself to on his fours or rather his threes seeing as one hand is busy stroking Kirishima's cock to full hardness. It doesn't take long.

Bakugou frowns, "You're huge." He says angrily. Kirishima however doesn't hear his tone and is too busy reveling in this unexpected victory.

"What the fuck do you have to be nervous about?"

Kirishima doesn't know and doesn't answer because maybe he doesn't need to.

"You piss me off." Bakugou says once leaning into Kirishima and placing a kiss. It's a bit weird at first with Bakugou's confidence and Kirishima trying to find rhythm but when he does, it's history.

First, it's all lips, Bakugou is assertive and knows what he wants so once Kirishima follows him the kiss becomes better than anything Kirishima has ever experienced. No real surprise there, Bakugou is amazing and this just proves it.

Then, he feels Bakugou's tongue against his own and he moans completely. Bakugou chuckles devilishly and their tongues can't do enough. They're tangling and resting against one another. Then Bakugouu starts sucking and Kirishima really likes that.

Kirishima nibbles and he hears Bakugou moan and he remembers his dick despite it having been in Bakugou's hand the whole time.

Bakugou pulls away and starts stroking again through his sweatpants.

"I'm a great tutor." He says huskily. Pulling down Kirishima's sweatpants enough so that he can continue to stroke him through his boxers.

Kirishima despite being in one of the most unnerving situations manages to calm down a bit. His heart is still racing because well he's receiving a hand job from his long-time crush but despite that he's regaining his composure.

"Are you going to jack me off? D-do you want me to jack you off?"

Bakugou's nose crinkles and its too cute for words, "You can afterward, I think you need a demonstration first."

And a demonstration he gets.

The hand job goes from 25% to about 50% through his underwear and he's doing everything he can to try to keep it down.

"No one's home shit for hair. You can be as loud as you want."

Even with permission he can't let himself get too carried away. His mouth begins to water, and he has to keep swallowing. His hands are balled into fists gripping what little carpet there is in Bakugou's room.

Getting used to this pleasure Kirishima is content sitting like this watching Bakugou with cloudy eyes until he climaxes but Bakugou isn't so forgiving.

The front of his underwear is getting drenched with pre-cum and Bakugou unsheathes his cock out this time. He clicks his tongue again.

"It's amazing isn't it?" Kirishima ends up asking and furiously Bakugou drops his dick.

Kirishima's fear resurfaces, "Wait, Bakugou, I was kidding! I-"

"Shut up! I'm just getting lotion!"

Kirishima sits fully erect and watches Bakugou lather up both of his hands with lotion before grabbing him again roughly and now is able to move more freely.

It doesn't seem real then, it's just shockwave after shockwave of 100% pleasure and its just wet sounds and Kirishima breathing, moaning, and saying Bakugou.

Jerking him he moves his hands so skillfully twisting and running his thumb along his head just to drive him insane.

Bakugou's silently smirking and listening to Kirishima come undone from his hands.

"B-Bakugou I'm going to-."

"I can tell, just go ahead."

"A-aren't you, you going to get mmh- a tissue?"

"Wanna cum on my face?" he asks and Kirishima imagines it and the pleasure threshold is 150% easily now. "If you do, shit for brains- I'll make you swallow mine."

Kirishima smiles and breathing faster feeling his orgasm quickly approaching, "Ok Bakugou, get closer."

Bakugou shoots him a glare but brings his face before Kirishima's dick and if Kirishima could have a picture in his mind forever, let it be this one.

Being pumped faster than ever allows him to shoot his seed directly onto Bakugou's face and he manages to see it despite his eyes rolling back.

It's quiet as Bakugou begins to regret his decision, "Fucking Christ-there's so much!" he gets the tissues and tears like 5 out. Kirishima grabs them and wipes his cum from Bakugou's face.

"You're amazing, Bakugou." Kirishima says smiling and giggling.

"That makes one of us."

"But you're my tutor."

"You're alright."


End file.
